The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Massages can be useful therapies for pain relief, to improve sleep, and are often incorporated into physical therapy regimens for the treatment of injuries. Because some people who would benefit from massages cannot afford a masseur/masseuse, efforts have been made to develop automated massaging devices to improve the accessibility of massages.
For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0028132 to Bastia et al. discloses a massage pad with pockets in which massage actuators can be retained. This allows the actuators to be positioned to achieve different massage effects and to accommodate a wider range of user physiologies.
These and all other publications identified herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application were specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,429,251 to Tanizawa et al. discloses a massaging device programmed to use different massaging patterns to different parts of a user's body for enhanced and pleasant massaging effects.
Unfortunately, known massaging devices and methods fail to fully appreciate the wide range of health benefits (e.g., improving physical fitness, reducing blood pressure, reducing glucose levels, enhanced sleep, and potentially reduced or elimination of tumor growth) that could result from massages with predetermined patterns, pressures or frequencies.
Thus, there is still a need for improved massage devices and methods.